


My I

by cchanyounott (kijoonzijoon)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dissociation, First POV, Journey, Other, Self-Reflection, growing to love yourself, love yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijoonzijoon/pseuds/cchanyounott
Summary: He’s waving his hands like I should come. What does he mean? Tell me about it...





	My I

I woke up to the fog. It clung, a blanket to the air. It’s unclear through the fog, there’s someone there but I am familiar with the figure. It’s floating and fading. It’s disappearing and It’s _different_ , so very _different_ but still I speak to the emptiness, not sure if it wants me to come or go. 

He’s waving his hands like I should come. What does he mean? Tell me about it... 

If another world existed, could that figure be another me? If there are two earths could that be a different me too?

When I take a step closer, thorns begin to cover the path. They grow across it, covering the earth quickly like wildfire. The figure re-appears and reaches out to save me

“Reach out your hands and I’ll save you.” The mysterious figure calls, cutting through the cold air. I’m not scared, I know this fog, I know the figure. I know it is my future, I know this is my past. It calls out again and it's you. 

He says “When I meet you after time passes forget about missing me.” he protected me, I'll always be here to protect him. I desired him, I’m never letting it go. 

The other me, the one that’s you, Its My I. My past, future, myself. It’s us, it’s nothing, it’s danger, and it’s loving. 

When the wings on my back grow and shoo away the fog, it will just be us, me and My I, just us. I’ll be set free, freedom from the emptiness, the darkness. When the wind blows I will shoot through the sky. 

When I close my eyes, when I breathe, If I don’t deceive myself then I won’t be lost or sad. When I close my eyes when I breathe deeply I’ll Indulge in my own shadow to escape drowning in the fog. 

With each step, I’m closer to the figure, My I, The path grows thorns. Will you save me again? 

“Reach out your hands I will be there for you, we will meet each other so don’t miss me. This is your future. This is my past.” Then the figure reaches out to save me once more. 

Now I know when we meet again, he protected me and I desired that protection. I desired him. 

Dear My I. I’ll always be here to protect you, I’m never letting you go for you are my future and I’m your past. We are different versions of us, you are me I am you. But now, as you are radiant, I see a reflection of my past self, but with a kind of grace that only you can achieve. When fog has cleared, it’s just us. Once again you’ve protected me and I don’t know if I’ll be able to stay away now. I want us to be one, and soon I feel you become a part of who I am becoming. 

The figure disappears, no more fog, no more My I. It’s just me who stands there, an intense feeling telling me that I had got my wish and we had become one. I was proud of who I had become and had a newfound appreciation for myself, one that I know was wholly for you for I am nothing without my other half. My I. 


End file.
